Desmond Tiny
| image = | gender = Male | species = | age = | relatives = Hibernius Tall (son) Evanna (daughter) Darren Shan (son) Steve Leonard (son) Two wolves (Son(s)/Daughter(s) Darius Shan (grandson) | status = Alive | universe = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = The Vampire's Assistant | movie character = | movie appearance = Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant | acted by = Michael Cerveris }} Desmond Tiny is the main antagonist of the series In the Books History Earlier History and Rumors Years ago, a Vampire searched for Mr. Tiny to find out why Vampires can't breed. Mr. Tiny then fused some of the Vampire's blood with that of a female wolf. This gave him four children, Hibernius Tall, Lady Evanna and two wolf cubs. Hibernius left but Evanna stayed with Mr. Tiny. Other rumors also state that Mr. Tiny created Vampires so limited them to only come out at night to stop them becoming too powerful and stopped them from breeding. Present Day Mr. Tiny first comes to Darren and the Cirque du Freak shortly after Darren joins. Here, he talks to Hibernius Tall and Larten Crepsley. It is revealed that many are scared of him and that he likes to be called Des Tiny. Much later, he comes back and tells two Little People, Harkat and an unnamed one, to go to Vampire Mountain with Darren and Mr. Crepsley. The Vampaneze Lord Prophecy Mr. Tiny told the Vampires that the Vampaneze Lord would rise and that that day would be soon. He told the Vampires that three Vampaneze Lord hunters, Darren, Mr. Crepsley and Vancha March, would be able to search and kill him and that if they failed to, or other Vampires helped, they would lose the war against the Vampaneze. Revelation of Fatherhood Mr. Tiny witnessed the final battle between the Vampaneze Lord and the Hunters, which ended up as Steve Leonard versus Darren Shan. Here, he announced to the both that he was their real father and that Dermot, for Darren, was not Darren's father. He told Darren that, as the winner, he would become the Lord of the Shadows. Darren let Steve kill him and then both he and Steve died so there would be no Lord of the Shadows. Rebirth and Actual Death of Darren Mr. Tiny, reluctantly, brought Darren out of the Lake of Souls and turned him into a Little Person as Evanna got impregnated by the clans of the night, although Mr. Tiny only thought that one clan had impregnated her, not both. Darren saw that Mr. Tiny owned so many artistic pieces and had replaced all of the originals with copies so good, not even the artist can tell the difference. Darren was turned into a Little Person by Mr. Tiny and went on to die. The Little People Mr. Tiny has the power to make Little People. He uses the Lake of Souls to find suitable souls and then strikes a bargain with them. He will bring them back as a Little Person as long as they do what he wants. He puts the person into a pool of green liquid which is actually the blood. This strips them down to nothingness and is described as really painful and the most painful experience in life (and death). They are then fed into a body made by Mr. Tiny and are back alive. These are now his servants and a lot are in the Cirque du Freak. Personality Mr. Tiny is a monster to many people and loves chaos and destruction. He doesn't want to miss things like volcanic eruptions as people suffer. He likes to stir up trouble and would love to bring the world to its knees, or even lying down as he says. Family Mr. Tiny has a lot of sons and daughters due to his nature of stirring things up between people. *Evanna (daughter) *Hibernius Tall (son) *Darren Shan (son) *Steve Leonard (son) *Two wolves (son(s)/daughter(s)) In the Movie Mr. Tiny is chauffeured around in a luxury car with the number plate of DES-TINY. He rescues Darren from Mr. Crepsley after Darren stole Madam Octa and escaped. He seems to be friends with Murlough and appears biased towards the Vampaneze and not impartial like his son, Mr. Tall (though nothing in the film suggests that Mr. Tall is his son). He likes to watch fights brew and sets up the war between Steve and Darren but doesn't want it to end too soon. He has the power to transform dead ones into Little People without the need of the pool of green fluid as seen in the books. He just clicks his fingers and it is done. He carries grey robes with him to give to the Little people once transformed. He also is able stop time as he did with Darren and Steve. Appearances Books *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Movies *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category: Cirque Du Freak Characters